Broadband services, such as DSL, are increasingly becoming an essential part of many households. For example, many households rely on broadband services to provide Internet connectivity, telephone service (e.g., VoIP), and television service (e.g., IPTV). As the reliance on broadband services has increased, so has the need to improve the reliability of such services.
One such improvement is the inclusion of batteries in broadband equipment such as DSL modems and DSL routers. By including batteries, the broadband equipment may continue to provide services to a household even in the event of a full or partial power outage. However, the amount of power that can be supplied by a battery is finite, leading to a need for improved power management for broadband equipment.